Based on our hypotheses that endogenous opioids, which are probably modulators of normal GI function, may play a role in certain human disorders of GI motility, studies are being carried out using different specific opioid antagonists to determine their possible role in management of these disorders. Also studies are being performed to determine if opiate induced constipation may be managed by oral administration of antagonists.